


For You

by Psd333



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Clothing, Dolls, Fluff, Kaito Tries, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Rating May Change, Sick Character, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psd333/pseuds/Psd333
Summary: “No, I mean,” he placed the back of his hand on the other's face, “you're really hot.”“Thank you.”“Wha-” Kaito's face flushed red. “Kiyo! That's not what I meant.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/gifts).



> I just write a lot of this pairing, so this is just gonna be a lot of short stories.

“How are you feeling?”

“Lousy.”

“Aw, that sucks.” Kaito sat on the floor next to the bed. He held Korekiyo's hand, running his thumb over the back of his hand every so often.

“Indeed.” Korekiyo said. He shivered and pulled the covers higher up. “Did you turn the heat down?” He turned his head to look at Kaito.

“No. I think you're just cold.” The shorter boy shrugged. “Do you want some hot tea or coffee, or soup?” He began to stand up. Korekiyo nodded.

“I have a soup recipe taped to the inside of the..uh..” He scrunched his face up in thought. “My apologies, Kaito. I seem to have been more affected by this illness than I thought.”

“Don't worry about it, Kiyo.” Kaito stood up and ruffled his boyfriend's hair. “I'll look for the recipe. You can count on me!”

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

“How did you manage to burn the soup?” Korekiyo asked when Kaito, instead, brought him a cup of tea. “I don't understand..”

Kaito blushed. “D-don’t say it like that!” He watched as the other male sipped at the tea. “How is it? Is it good?”

“It's fine.”

“Fine? Is it too sweet? Too bitter?”

“No, I like it.” Korekiyo gave Kaito a look. “It’s good.”

Kaito sighed with relief. “That's good.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Korekiyo's forehead. “Damn. You're burning up.”

“I am aware.”

“No, I mean,” he placed the back of his hand on the other's face, “you're _really_ hot.”

“Thank you.”

“Wha-” Kaito's face flushed red. “Kiyo! That's not what I meant.”

Korekiyo chuckled. “I know.”

Kaito tried to change the subject. “Hey, uh, are you still cold?” He watched as Korekiyo finished the tea and set the empty cup on the bedside table. “Or are you all good?”

“Oh? Why do you ask?” The long haired male tilted his head. “Yes, I still am quite chilled.” He rested his head on his pillow. “I might try to sleep.”

“Before you do,” Kaito pulled the gray hoodie he was wearing off, “put this on. It'll keep you warm.”

“You're sure?”

“Why wouldn't I be?” He dropped the article of clothing on Korekiyo.

“..Thank you.” There was a small blush on the taller male's cheeks as he sat up and pulled the sweater over his head. Kaito felt a smile growing on his face. “I will now attempt to sleep.”

“Yeah.” He brushed a strand of hair out of Korekiyo's face. “Sleep well.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't necessarily surprised, since Korekiyo was interested in things like this. But at the same time, the vibe in the room was different than all of the other areas of the house. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost stopped writing this one the other night, but I'm glad I finished it.   
> I apologise if it seems rushed or poorly edited. I've been sick with a cold for a few days, and today it's been kicking my butt.   
> I hope you enjoy!

_ Kaito had been wondering why Korekiyo never let anyone into the back room in his house. Until he decided to look himself.  _

_ It was a cool Autumn night when he felt the urge to investigate. He had gotten out of Korekiyo's bed, being careful not to wake the other up. Then, he walked the short distance down the hallway and stood in front of the door.  _

_ An unexpected nervous feeling filled his chest the longer he stood in front of the door. He tried to brush his worry off, and placed a hand on the doorknob. A surprised gasp left his lips when the door, that was usually locked, opened easily.  _

_ At first, he couldn't tell what was in the room. The darkness felt especially heavy, and there was no sign of a light switch yet. He took a deep breath and stepped inside, confused as to why he was so nervous.  _

_ As he began to wander around, one hand on the wall, he noticed a wet feeling under his feet. He didn't think much of it at first, as he was more focused on trying to find a light switch. Which he found only a few moments later on the other side of the room. The moment he felt the light switch under his hand, he flicked it on, and instantly regretted his decisions.  _

_ In the middle of the floor, there was a blonde female. She was dressed in an old fashioned white dress, and her hair looked as if it had been recently curled. It would have been beautiful, if it weren't for her slit throat, and bruised body, and for the pool of blood on the floor.  _

_ Kaito nearly fainted from the sight. He had never seen anything like this before. The blood dyed the girl's dress and hair red. Along with Kaito's foot and the wood floor. He brought a hand to his stomach and tried not to vomit. _

_ This was why Korekiyo always kept that room locked. And probably the reason for a bunch of women showing up dead around the area. It made Kaito feel sick, just thinking about it.  _

_ He began slowly backing out of the room, not even bothering to turn out the light. He needed to get out of that house.  _

_ The moment he stepped out of the room, he turned around and crept back into Korekiyo's room. But to his horror, his boyfriend was not in his bed. He wasn't even in the room, Kaito noticed after he turned the light on. But he didn't let that stop him from grabbing a bag and shoving all of his belongings into it. He was leaving. Nothing could stop him.  _

_ Kaito believed that until he felt a hand grip the back of his shirt and tug him back. He fell backwards, hitting his head on the floor. “Shit!” He struggled to sit up, only to feel a weight on his chest.  _

_ “What did I tell you about going into that room!?” Korekiyo was sitting on Kaito's chest, a knife raised above his head. His face was twisted with anger, and his voice came out harsh.  _

_ Kaito could only stare as Korekiyo began to shake, his golden eyes filled with an emotion Kaito couldn't read. “I'm sorry, Kiyo.” Kaito's voice was shaking as he tried to apologise. “I..I'm really sorry, alright? So put the knife down-”  _

_ “Sorry won't cut it!” Korekiyo brought his free hand down hard, slapping Kaito across the face. He was breathing heavier now.  _

_ Kaito had never seen Korekiyo like this before. He was usually so calm and collected, and only showered Kaito in love. But was this who he truly was? Did it just take a while for him to snap? Kaito didn't know.  _

_ It was that moment when he felt Korekiyo’s hand around his neck. He closed his eyes despite being confused. Why wasn't he using the knife? And when did he become so strong and heavy?  _

_ Kaito opened one eye, only to realize that it was definitely not Korekiyo staring back at him. It looked like some sort of demon, and the sadistic smirk it gave Kaito as it tightened its grip around his neck sent chills down his spine.  _

_ He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, and his vision was beginning to blur. The only emotion he could feel was fear as he stared into the monster's soulless eyes.  _

_ He could feel his lungs aching as he tried to gasp for air. _

_ He could feel himself dying… _

* * *

Kaito woke with a start, gasping for air. He could still faintly feel hands around his neck when he sat up, gripping the blanket. His heart was pounding so fast he felt as if his chest would burst.

_ What the hell was that?  _ He thought, running his hand through his hair. It took a moment, but he finally noticed that there was sunlight pouring in through the window. 

A sigh of relief left his lips as he looked around a bit more, dried tears on his cheeks. He was definitely in Korekiyo's room, and he could feel his body heat next to him. Usually, he would feel happy about waking up next to his boyfriend, but after that dream, he was a bit wary. 

What if he were to look over at Korekiyo and see that…  _ creature  _ again? What would he do if it turned out Korekiyo was insane, and was planning to hurt Kaito? He tried not to think about it as he laid back down. 

Finally, after a few minutes of debate, Kaito gathered the courage to look at his boyfriend. He smiled upon seeing Korekiyo's sleeping face, and not a  _ demon  _ face. 

He reached out a hand and brushed a strand of Korekiyo's hair behind his ear, causing the taller male to shift slightly. Kaito smiled, now brushing a finger over Korekiyo's unmasked lips. “How did I end up with someone as beautiful as you..?” He whispered, running his hand down the other male's arm. There was no reply to his question except for a soft snore from Korekiyo. Kaito chuckled, kissing his forehead softly before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.

* * *

 

“Good morning.” Korekiyo called out from the kitchen. “I allowed you to sleep in today.”  

Kaito smiled. He could smell whatever was being cooked and walked towards the kitchen.“Yeah. Thanks.” He walked up behind Korekiyo and wrapped his arms around his waist. “What're you cooking?” 

“You enjoy pancakes, correct? I decided to attempt to make some.” 

Kaito chuckled and placed a kiss to the side of Korekiyo's neck. “Such a good wife I have.” 

“... Please, never say that again.” Despite his words, Korekiyo let out a gentle laugh. 

Kaito sighed happily and buried his face into his companion's back. “Any special occasion?” He asked, momentarily lifting his head to speak. 

Korekiyo shook his head. “No.” He slipped out of Kaito's arms and opened one of the cabinets. “ Does it  _ have  _ to be a special occasion for me to do something for you?” 

“Well, no. It's just-” 

“I usually do not spoil you. I am aware.” Korekiyo grabbed a single plate and placed it on the counter. “Go sit down. I shall bring your food when it is finished.” 

“What about you? You can't skip breakfast.” Kaito pouted.

Korekiyo rolled his eyes and gently pushed Kaito's chest. “You needn't worry about me. I have already eaten.” 

“Oh, really?” Kaito raised an eyebrow. 

“ _ Yes,  _ really.” Korekiyo replied, playfully nudging Kaito with his elbow. “Now, go. It's almost ready.

* * *

 

“Where the hell did you go?” Kaito opened almost every door in Korekiyo's house. He scratched the back of his head in confusion. 

His confusion faded the moment he walked past the back room. Korekiyo was gently singing a foreign song, his voice soothing, yet it sent chills through Kaito's spine. It was muffled by the closed door. 

Kaito stood quietly outside the room, listening to Korekiyo's soft voice. He didn't move, until he noticed that the door was open a crack. The instant he peeked inside, a shocked feeling entered his chest. 

Korekiyo was  in the middle of the room, sitting on a cushioned chair, his back facing Kaito. In his hands was..

“A doll?” 

Kaito didn't realize he spoke out loud until Korekiyo's head whipped around. He stared into the purple haired male's eyes with hardly any emotion before sighing, setting the doll on a small, empty shelf and walking towards the door. 

“Can I help you?” With one eyebrow raised, Korekiyo asked. He crossed his arms and tapped one foot. Kaito couldn't respond. He simply stared at Korekiyo's unamused face. The taller of the two opened the door fully. “Come in. I shall show you what I have.” 

Without hesitation, Kaito stepped into the room, and instantly gasped. On both of his sides, there were high shelves, all filled with old antique porcelain dolls. In the back of the room, there was a smaller shelf, which held one lone doll. Kaito couldn't speak for a few moments. He wasn't necessarily surprised, since Korekiyo was interested in things like this. But at the same time, the vibe in the room was different than all of the other areas of the house. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. 

“As you can see, I have quite the collection.” Korekiyo interrupted Kaito's thoughts. “I spend quite a lot of time caring for them, as you can tell.” 

That was true. All of the dolls seemed to be in fairly good condition considering some of their old age. Kaito couldn't help but be amazed. “Wow..this is-” he searched his mind for the right words. “Incredible. A little weird, but it's pretty awesome, too.” He looked at Korekiyo with wide eyes. “Why do you keep them in here, though? Especially since you put so much work into keeping them nice-looking.” 

“That is the exact reason.” Korekiyo replied, dead serious. “I keep them in here to assure that they will not be stolen or broken. I would hate to see one of my precious items be damaged.” He gave a small smile to Kaito. “There are..other reasons as well, but I will save those for another conversation.” His golden eyes seemed to glow at every question Kaito asked about the dolls. It nearly made Kaito laugh every time.

“You're super passionate about these, huh?” Kaito walked around the room, staying a safe distance away from the shelves in fear of knocking any of the dolls over. “How long did it take you to get all of these?” 

“Hm, I would say it took a good few years.” He placed a finger on his chin. “And yes, I do enjoy taking care of them. They have as much value as a living human in my eyes.” A soft aura surrounded Korekiyo as he began talking about the history behind each and every doll, and Kaito silently wondered why he had never mentioned them in the past. 

“You really love them..it's kinda cute actually.” Kaito took Korekiyo's face in his hands. “You're like..a really doting father. A doll daddy!” The instant the words left his mouth, both of them began chuckling. 

Korekiyo shook his head. “You should have thought of a different way to phrase that.” He pulled Kaito's phone out of his pocket and checked the time, sighing gently. “Well, the two of us should best get to bed. I can tell you more about them in the morning.” 

“Yeah.” Kaito said as the two left the room, shutting the light and door behind them. “I'd like that.” 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, he heard a knock on the wall, and looked over to see Kaito standing with his arms crossed.
> 
> “What's taking you so long?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write a chapter that's kind of similar to this, but with Kiyo being an immature child and refusing to wear his tie. But that depends on my inspiration.  
> I apologise if this isn't too good. I didn't edit it much because it seemed good after a quick look.

“You're not acting confident enough!” Kaito grabbed both of Korekiyo's hands. “It's all about confidence, man! Just walk with your back straight and your head up!” 

Korekiyo tried to force a smile, but only managed to give an awkward half-smirk. He wasn't fond of the outfit he was supposed to wear to Angie and Shuichi's wedding. Just a simple white button up shirt and black pants, with his hair tied back in a neat ponytail. A black tie was placed around his neck, and he had to convince himself not to strangle himself with it. 

Kaito gave a sympathetic look, opening his arms for Korekiyo to lean into. “Ah, I'm sorry you don't like it.” He pressed kisses to his forehead and cheeks in an attempt to cheer him up. “On the bright side, your legs look really hot in those pants.” Kaito shrugged. 

A small chuckle escaped Korekiyo's lips. “You really do love my legs..” He nuzzled his face into Kaito's neck, sighing contentedly when he felt fingers running through his hair. “I wonder why..” 

Kaito made a small sound. “I don't know either, actually. Your legs are just..” he seemed to be looking for the right word. “They look good on you, alright?” 

“I appreciate that statement, love.” Korekiyo said, shifting slightly so he could wrap his arms around Kaito's shoulders. He lifted his head and stared into the purple eyes in front of him. “We should probably leave soon. We do not want to be late.” 

Kaito nodded, letting go of Korekiyo's thin waist and walking towards the hotel room's small closet to slip on his shoes. “Yep! Let's go.” He opened the door and walked out, leaving Korekiyo alone for a moment. 

For a few seconds, Korekiyo stared at himself in the mirror, a disappointed frown on his face. He felt like the outfit was too masculine for him, even though he had seen a few of his female friends wearing similar outfits. Maybe it was the tie that did it, he decided, removing the tie. 

It helped slightly, but he was still quite uncomfortable, as he preferred women's clothing on himself. Skirts and flowy shirts felt natural for him, yet he had no idea why. He frowned, pulling the elastic out of his hair and letting the dark strands free. 

“..I suppose that looks better..” He spoke to himself, running his fingers through his hair to even it out. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the wall, and looked over to see Kaito standing with his arms crossed. 

“What's taking you so long?”

“I..” Korekiyo shrugged, an awkward feeling in his chest. “I decided to change my appearance slightly. This..suits me better.” His hands were sweaty as Kaito stared at him. “Do you think it looks good? 

Kaito nodded, a soft smile on his face. “Yeah. You look cute.” He winked, and Korekiyo could feel his cheeks heat up. “I hope no one tries to flirt with you. I might have to fight them off!” Kaito placed his hands on his hips, a cocky smirk on his lips. Korekiyo shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“You’re a dork.” He walked towards Kaito and patted his shoulder. The other male only opened and closed  his mouth a few times, obviously trying to figure out what to say, making Korekiyo chuckle. “And I adore it.” 

Kaito pouted, groaning slightly. “Come on, man. You couldn't use a different word?” He placed his hands on his hips with his face scrunched up slightly. 

“No, there are plenty of words I could have used.” His eyes were filled with a playful glint as he walked past Kaito. “Come on. We should go.” With that, he walked out of the room, leaving Kaito behind. He tried not to laugh when he heard his boyfriend muttering in confusion and slight irritation. 

“Come on! You're mean!”

“I am aware.” Korekiyo stopped in front of the elevator and held out his hand, giving Kaito a gentle smile. “Shall we?” 

Kaito shook his head with a smile, and placed his hand in Korekiyo's. “Yeah.” He pressed the elevator's button and waited for the door to open. “We shall.” 


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to write a list of some of the prompts I'm working on. If any interest you, please comment which ones so I'll know which to write. Also, if there are any prompts(2 or more) that you think would go well together, please let me know. 

I'll be doing whichever is more popular first, and I'm letting you guys decide because I have too many ideas and I need guidance. 

Also, I'll most likely add to this list as I get more ideas. 

Onto the list!!

  * _Parenting-_ _ **fluff/comedy/possible angst**_
  * _Titanic AU(thanks to my friend)-_ ** _Angst_**
  * _Halloween- **fluff/possible smut/comedy**_
  * _Misunderstanding(not angst)- **NSFW themes**_
  * _Zoo date- **comedy**_
  * _Obsession- **Kidnapping/angst/ possible triggering subjects**_
  * _Ice cream- **comedy/fluff**_
  * _Stripper AU- **smut/comedy**_
  * _Pets- **comedy/fluff/possible angst**_
  * _Moving in together- **fluff/comedy/possible smut**_
  * _Skinny dipping- **fluff/smut/comedy**_
  * _Anniversary- **possible smut/fluff**_
  * _Mythical creature AU- **angst/possible smut**_
  * _Zombie sex- **smut/angst/ ~~zombie porn~~**_
  * _One night stand- **angst/smut**_
  * _Genderbend- **comedy/fluff**_
  * _Insecurities-_ _ **angst/fluff**_
  * _Haircut- **fluff**_
  * _Piercings- **fluff/possible smut**_



I was a bit vague on some of these, so if you want more information, just let me know(unless you want to be surprised) 

Thank you!!


	5. Chapter 5- Post Wisdom Teeth Removal

Korekiyo sighed when he heard Kaito sniffling slightly. He shut the car door and looked over at the shorter male. “Is everything alright, Kaito?” He buckled his seatbelt before inserting the key in the ignition. “You needn't hold your feelings from me.” 

“It's just..” Kaito's voice was muffled due to the gauze in his mouth. “I can't use stwaws.. they must feew..so wonewy..” He wiped at his eyes, fresh tears falling. “All because the doctow took my wisdom teef away..that jerk.” 

Korekiyo nodded, focusing on the road now. He tried to think of a quick answer. “Well, if he didn't take your teeth, you would be in more pain later on. Would you want that?” 

Kaito pouted, crossing his arms and looking out the window. “...I just don't like that doctow. He stabbed arm..and my hand, and then he weft..” he began letting out sobs, spouting nonsense about how the doctor used voodoo to steal his teeth. Korekiyo sighed. 

“Love, you fell asleep after he inserted the needle. He didn't leave.” He tried not to laugh at the small screech-like sound Kaito made. “You will come back to your senses in a while. For now, try to relax.” 

“I can't wewax when an evil man stole my teef!” Kaito pulled Korekiyo's small handheld mirror out of the glove compartment and opened it up, poking at his lips and tongue. “Kiyo, why can't I feew my tongue?” 

The long haired male responded gently. “Because the dentist numbed your mouth. Again, you will feel it in a little while.” 

Kaito gasped. “He twied to steal my whole mouth!?” He began examining his mouth with the mirror. Korekiyo assumed he was searching for any signs of 'attempted mouth removal’. Kaito sighed with relief. “Phew! He didn't get to take my whole mouth.” 

“Oh, joy.  What a shame it would be if you stopped talking.” The sarcasm was heavy in Korekiyo's voice. Kaito didn't seem to notice. 

He smiled, looking at Korekiyo with wide eyes. “I know! I wouldn't get to say that I wove you!” 

A small chuckle left Korekiyo's lips. “Yes, that would be quite unfortunate.” 

* * *

“But what if he's inside?” Kaito hid behind Korekiyo, clinging to his shirt. “The doctow will try to steal the west of my teef.”

Korekiyo sighed, unlocking their apartment door. “The dentist is not in here. He's probably working on another patient right now.” He opened the door and grabbed Kaito's hand, gently pulling him inside. 

Kaito made a small whimpering sound..”The poow person..” He had a saddened expression on his face. “The dentist is taking their mouth away.” 

Korekiyo simply walked towards the bedroom, Kaito's hand in his own. He flicked on the light and pointed at the bed. “Lay down and try to rest. I'll come join you in a few minutes.” 

“What are you gonna do before you way down wiff me?” He grabbed onto Korekiyo's sleeve, nuzzling his face into the fabric. 

The taller male kissed Kaito's forehead. “I plan to quickly shower. I can practically feel all the dirt building up on me.” He ran his fingers through Kaito's hair. “So lay down. I'll be back in a short while.” 

“...” Kaito was silent as he tightened his grip on Korekiyo's shirt. “I wanna go with you.” He gave a small pout, practically begging the taller male to let him join him. 

Korekiyo shook his head. “You need rest.” 

“But I wanna come..” Kaito got on his knees, still clinging to his boyfriend's sleeve. He stuck out his lower lip, his cheeks still swollen. “Pwease.” 

A long sigh left Korekiyo's mouth. He stared down at Kaito, one eyebrow raised, as he continued to beg on the floor. Eventually, he gently ran his fingers through his purple hair. “You..really are a man-child, huh?” He used his free hand to take Kaito's. 

“Does this mean I get to come in the showew wiff you?” 

“...”

* * *

 

Kaito plopped himself in bed, his wet bangs covering his eyes. He smiled brightly at Korekiyo, who just shook his head. “You are truly a 'man child’, as one would call it.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled his oversized t-shirt on. 

The purple haired male nodded. “I'm super epic!” 

“Yes, you are.” Korekiyo smiled gently, grabbing a hair elastic and putting his hair into a ponytail. “Now please. Try to get some rest. You need it.” He reached over and gently brushed the hair out of Kaito's eyes. 

“Yeah..” Kaito's eyes began closing, the events of the day most likely catching up to him. “Thanks for takin’ care of me..” He leaned into Korekiyo's touch. 

The taller male chuckled. “Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
